Fanfic Crossover
by SmartyPants001
Summary: Watch as a new trainer becomes a Pokémon master, only to be teleported to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic dimension afterward. This is my first story so please review fairly. This story has been abandoned.
1. The Journey Begins

In a world only dreamt of in our universe, lie strange and mysterious creatures known as pokémon. There are currently 721 known species of pokémon, though many more are left to be discovered. Some people own pokémon as pets, while others use them for battles. You're not qualified to be a pokémon trainer until you're ten years old. I'm twelve, but I have to wait for two more people in my hometown, Nuvema town, to turn ten. I'm James, by the way. I know I shouldn't be breaking the 4th wall right now, but I can't resist, it's just so much fun! Anyway, the last one's birthday has finally arrived, and now I can get my first pokémon tomorrow!

"James, are you up breaking the 4th wall again," asked my mom.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked in response.

"So, you should be getting some sleep. It's 11:00pm," she replied.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"Anyway," she said, rolling her eyes, "have you thought about what pokémon you'll pick tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes I have," I responded.

"Good, now get to bed!" she ordered.

* * *

" _The day has finally arrived!_ " I woke up, thinking. " _I better get there early so I can choose first. Not that it'll make much of a difference; I've got the plot of this story on my side. Oh wait, the universe is becoming unstable! I better leave the 4_ _th_ _wall alone for a bit._ "

"James?" said Prof. Juniper with a yawn, "You're here at 6:00am? I thought preteens were supposed to be deep sleepers."

"Ha ha, very funny," I responded, "are the pokémon in there?"

"Yes," she replied, "and since you're the first one here, you get to pick first."

"Awesome!" I said.

At the beginning of every pokémon trainer's journey, he or she can choose between three pokémon to start with. The pokémon vary from region to region: Bulbasuar, Charmander, or Squirtle in Kanto, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile in Jhoto, Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip in Hoenn, Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup in Sinnoh, Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott in Unova, or Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie in Kalos. Since I'm in Unova, I will pick Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott.

"So, have you thought about what pokémon you're going to choose?" asked Prof. Juniper, walking into her lab.

"Have I?! I've thought about this for two years!" I exclaimed.

"So I assume you know which one you're going to pick," said the professor.

"Yes, yes I do." I responded.

"Alright, now, let's get started. You can pick Snivy," she said, calling Snivy out of its poké ball, "Tepig," she said, doing the same, "or Oshawott." She called Oshawott out as well.

"I'll choose Snivy," I said.

"Good choice," said Prof. Juniper, "this Snivy is very energetic."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed again.

"Here are your poké balls and pokédex. The pokédex has been upgraded to include pokémon from all regions, and now has all 721 entries!" said the professor, giving me both.

"Great! I wonder what moves Snivy has and what its entry is," I said out of curiosity, pointing the pokédex at it.

"Snivy, the grass snake pokémon. Snivy is very intelligent and calm. When exposed to lots of sunlight, its movements become swifter. Also, they photosensitize by bathing their tails in sunlight, and when it is not feeling well, its tail droops," said the pokédex.

"Look at this, all it knows is tackle and leer," I said, "Well, I guess it is only level 5."

"Sni," said Snivy, looking at me energetically, jumping up and down.

"Well, you were right about it being energetic. Come on, Snivy," I said, laughing and gesturing for Snivy to come onto my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to put Snivy into its poké ball?" asked Prof. Juniper, as Snivy was climbing onto my shoulder.

"No," I replied, "I took a lesson from the pokémon anime and learned that pokémon are happier out of their poké balls."

"Anime?" asked the professor.

"Oh, the 4th wall! I really need to break that habit of breaking it," I replied.

* * *

"James!" yelled my neighbor Jack as I was walking out.

"Ugh, him again," I said. Jack is the person that turned ten yesterday. He's also an annoyance. "Hi Jack. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I see you already chose your pokémon," he said.

"Yep, Snivy and I are going to enter the Unova league," I replied.

"Cool! While you're here, mind if I battle you? Once I get my pokémon, of course. If that's okay with Prof. Juniper," said Jack.

"It's completely fine," said Prof. Juniper, walking out.

"Great! So, I'll pick my pokémon and then we'll battle," said Jack.

"Wait for me!" yelled Natalia as she ran up, panting. She turned ten six months ago. "Why don't we have a three way battle?"

"It's fine with me," said the professor. "What about you two?"

"Alright, my first battle with be a three way battle!" I exclaimed. "How about you, Jack?"

"I'm fine with it three way battle," said Jack in response.

"Alright," said Prof. Juniper, "you two, come inside, you need to pick your pokémon. James, just wait out here."

"Okay," I said, "before you go in, five dollars that I'll win."

"Five dollars that _I'll_ win," they said in unison.


	2. The First Battles, the Second Pokemon

With Jack and Natalia both getting their pokémon, I decided to go for a walk before the battle. As I walked through the streets of Nuvema town, I noticed a large rainbow across the sky. I didn't think much of the rainbow itself-we get frequent rainstorms followed by sunshine here-but an orange-gold bird, accompanied by a black figure and a white figure, caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked. "I've never seen a pokémon like that before." I pointed my pokédex at them, but it was too late; they were already gone.

"Sni snivy?" Snivy asked.

"I wish I knew what you were saying," I responded.

"Vy," said Snivy.

"Hey James!" yelled Natalia. "We were looking for you. Ready for our battle?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

"That's great!" she responded. "Let's get over to the professor's right now!"

"Hey guys," said Jack as we walked over, "ready for our battle?"

"Did you two rehearse that line?" I asked.

"James, just stop with the 4th wall jokes," said Natalia. "We don't want you to break the universe."

"Okay, okay," I replied. "Anyway, let's get on with the battle!"

"Each trainer can use one pokémon," said Prof. Juniper, "the battle will be over when two trainers pokémon are unable to battle. Begin!"

"Alright! Tepig, go!" yelled Natalia.

"Go! Oshawott!" yelled Jack.

"I wonder what their entries are." I said, pointing the pokédex at them.

"Tepig, the fire pig pokémon," said the pokédex. "Tepig can deftly dodge a foe's attack while shooting fireballs from its nose. However, when it catches a cold, the fire turns to pitch-black smoke instead. Oshawott, the sea otter pokémon. It fights by using the scalchop on its stomach. It also can be used to break open hard berries."

"Snivy, see if you can use leer on both of them at the same time!" I yelled.

"Sni," said Snivy, glaring at both Tepig and Oshawott.

"Te tepig," said Tepig, terrified.

"Osha, osha oshawott," said Oshawott, also terrified

"Great!" I yelled, "Now, use tackle on Tepig!"

"Sniii vy," said Snivy, lunging at Tepig.

"Gah!" yelled Natalia, "Tepig, your energy is running out! It's all or nothing! Use tackle on Snivy!"

"Snivy, dodge the attack, then use tackle on Oshawott!" I yelled.

"Osha!" said Oshawott, surprised at the attack, "Wooott!"

"Oshawott is unable to battle!" said Prof. Juniper.

"Aww," said Jack, "anyway, you get a good rest, Oshawott."

"All right! Snivy, use tackle on Tepig!" I yelled.

"Tepig, dodge it!" shouted Natalia.

"Sni," said Snivy with a glare at Tepig.

"Te, te tepig," said Tepig, smirking.

"Tepig is fast…" I said.

"Why thank you!" Natalia responded.

"…but not fast enough," I finished. "Snivy, use tackle on Tepig once more!"

"Sniii, sni snivy!" said Snivy.

"Teeeepiiiig!" Yelled Tepig as it fainted.

"Oh no, Tepig!" yelled Natalia, "Get a good rest."

"Ha!" I said, "You owe me five dollars each."

"Aww," they both said, handing over the money.

"Hey James!" yelled a voice from behind me.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"It's my little brother," I said, grabbing my backpack, "so, RUN!"

Quickly, I ran onto route one, with Snivy close behind.

"Well, we escaped!" I said, panting, yet Snivy seemed as energetic as usual. "Huh? Snivy, I'm almost out of breath, so how are you so energetic."

"Sni! Sni sni snivy!" said Snivy.

"Oh, I forgot. You must have gained a level from the previous battle," I said. I took out the pokédex and sure enough, Snivy had gained one level. "Wow! You're almost level seven even!"

Suddenly, something caught my eye. "Huh?" I asked, looking around. "Oh, a Lillipup!" I pointed my pokédex at it.

"Lillipup, the puppy pokémon," said the pokédex. "The long hair around its face provides amazing radar. Also, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent pokémon flees."

"Okay," I said, "I'm gonna catch it! Snivy, use tackle!"

"Lilli?" said Lillipup, surprised at the sudden attack.

"Sniii, sni snivy!" said Snivy, charging at Lillipup.

"Lilli, pup!" said Lillipup, its HP running low.

"Okay, it's now or never," I said. "Go! Poké ball!"

The poké ball collided with Lillipup, turning it into energy and absorbing it. The poké ball turned this way and that, until it made that satisfying 'dong' sound and sparkles flew off it.

"Yes!" I said, "I caught my first pokémon!"

"Sni snivy!" said Snivy, jumping up beside me.

"All right! Lillipup, come on out!" I said.


End file.
